Komori uta no taiyo
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque Haruka solo quiere estar a su lado, con su hijo acompañándolos. Y remembrando las letras de esa canción, de las cuál desconoce el significado que esa voz les dio.


**K**_omori uta no taiyo__**u**_

**P**or** T**surumaru_**K**_uninaga**.**

* * *

_No sé sí le guste, no sé ni siquiera cual es su verdadero nick, pero quiero dedicarle esta historia llena de poesía barata y súper confusa a esa persona que siempre me da ánimos con sus reviews, a veces es Guest, otras algo lindo como ÁNIMO. En verdad se lo agradezco mucho y aunque suene ridículo o increíble siempre que leo sus palabras me entran ganas de llorar._

* * *

Ruedan las palabras de una vieja canción a lo extenso de las sábanas. El tono que las guía es grato, calmo y al fondo de las líricas es capaz de escucharse claramente las cuerdas de un violín vibrar. Un ritmo prolijo naciente de un par de arpas las ata por segundos para enseguida soltarlas y volverlas a atrapar. La voz que da tono a las letras suena igual que la marea que allá afuera rompe con sus olas la costa. En la habitación el movimiento del sonido ondea a un compás suave propiciado por esas cuerdas bucales que arrullan al tiempo quien vuela sereno. Los labios que dibujan cada palabra cantada se empapan con la húmeda brisa que entra por las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Hay un aroma mezclado de caléndulas rojas con las sales del océano flotando en el ambiente. La fuerte fragancia ahoga la recámara, y Haruka siente que a la entrada se alza un muro transparente de potentes olores y azucarados sonidos que le impiden inmiscuirse en ese salmo.

Desde el marco de la puerta escucha atento, con esas facciones flemáticas, al hada que sentada sobre la cama canta algo en un idioma que no comprende.

"I reached into the sky, all of my feelings seem to fade away"

La magia que se desprende de aquella garganta lleva consigo un calor abrasador. Y la mañana cercando la casa ilumina la tez perlada de esa criatura extraña allí sentada.

"They float into that tiny sky and disappear to where they'll always remain"

Las olas, que altivas se yerguen luciendo vestidos de holanes a base de espuma blanca, parecen corear desde la playa la melodía que Rin no deja de recitar. Cada vez que se acercan y alejan una tranquilidad se crece en torno al lugar. Los ojos de Rin brillan cual pérfidos rubíes y la imagen que reflejan está lejos de ser el rostro inexpresivo de Haruka aún cuando lleva las mismas líneas de esa fisionomía que lo destacan. Hay un instante en que los largos dedos echan un mechón de esos cabellos sangre por detrás de la oreja y una sonrisa cariñosa que se pinta se avista perene para a aquel que se mira en sus pupilas de manera radiante. Una punzada atraviesa el vientre de Haruka, derramando egoísmo e intranquilidad a lo extenso de sus venas. Las emociones negativas viajan en el torrente sanguíneo impregnando su cuerpo de una sensación displicente.

Rin juega con la yema de los dedos cerca del pequeño bulto encima del colchón. Sus falanges se mueven armoniosamente y una manita no tarda en asomarse de entre esas sábanas blancas —de tejidos detallados en tonos

perlados— para capturar con firmeza el índice que no cesa en provocarle. Cuando el contacto se efectúa Rin suelta una risilla cortando la frase de la canción que entona. La música sigue rodando, y Matsuoka deja que la fuerza de esa personita lo someta. El bebé no le suelta ni siquiera en el momento en que Rin retrae tan solo los dedos para tantear el esfuerzo que está haciendo.

La escena que Haruka presencia lo congela, sintiendo que el muro se engrosa apartándolo cada vez más de Rin. Los labios vuelven a abrirse dejando escapar la voz grácil, las notas llegan de nuevo y un juego al otro lado de la barrera comienza entre ese par.

"Take my hand. We're both so fragile when we're far apart"

En los ojos de Haruka los movimientos de Rin y ese diminuto ser chispean como estrellas, estrellas que centellean tanto como el sol de la mañana que los encierra. El conjuro del hada sigue trabajando, y pronto a los pies de Nanase la humedad lo atrapa.

"So let's be together forevermore"

Rin se encorva hacia el frente -lo suficiente- para poder acariciar con la punta de la nariz la del bebé envuelto en seda blanca. Un choque, dos, cuatro, mil y las risas no dejan de salir de ambos. Haruka quiere moverse pero el agua que se filtra por las ventanas y tapiza el suelo de madera de la casa lo encadena. Las cascadas siguen cayendo, pero Rin y ese niño no parecen percibirlo. El color es claro, y la recámara se vuelve una gran pecera. Haru puede sentir el sabor salado rosando contra su lengua, a las partículas de hidrógeno mezclado con oxígeno penetrar sus vías respiratorias y a su respiración romperse en miles de burbujas.

"Even if my lips were to whisper what I say"

La facción de Rin se suaviza a un punto que parece enamorado, carcomiendo en ansias la estabilidad de Haruka. La desesperación se arremolina como el ojo de un huracán, nublando la razón, ocultándola tras nubes grises de inseguridad e irritación. La boca de Nanase se abre, dejando entrar al mar, y curiosamente el agua no le obstruye el habla y un sonido se hace escuchar: "Rin-", pero no continua su llamado porque Matsuoka sin dejar de cantar se vuelve a él.

Su acción es sencilla pero devastadora, Rin posa el dedo índice sobre sus labios para pedirle con ello a Haru que guarde silencio, manteniendo la sonrisa y ese gesto enamorado, tumbando con ello aquel muro levantado. Los sentimientos sofocantes se diseminan cuando Nanase deja que el agua los lave y disuelva con sus sales. Es tonto, absurdo ahora que el remolino se disipa. Allí en esa cama, con las cortinas níveas ondulando por el agua, no está un hada ni un niño, sí su esposa (aunque él no lo admita) y su hijo.

"I'll believe in the warmth that you have given me"

Matsuoka le extiende la mano y es en ese instante que Haruka da su primer paso hacia adelante.

"Endless love, even if our paths contradict the fates beyond"

Descubre que la distancia es realmente corta y que hay una gran calidez concentrada al rededor de Matsuoka. El agua, justo en esa parte, arde.

"You are my shining star"

Rin termina de cantar al pegar los labios en el dorso de la mano de Haruka, y éste en silencio admira como su pareja inclina la cabeza con devoción, igual que un hombre ante su rey.

"¿Qué te pareció, crees que le haya agradado?"

La sonrisa, la expresión alegre y el aroma de las caléndulas rojas que se enciende despiertan en Nanase deseos que no puede expresar ante su hijo que duerme plácidamente sin dejar ir la otra mano de su madre.

"No está llorando"

Responde en ese tono seco, inexpresivo, que provoca a esos labios torcerse en una mueca infantil y a esas estilizadas cejas curvarse con el único objeto de acentuar la molestia en Rin. Éste desvía el rostro, soltándole la mano e inflando las mejillas mientras deja escapar un: "_Tch_, no cuesta nada ser amable, ¿qué piensa?, ¿qué es fácil?"; Haruka oye claramente las frases que trae el berrinche de su amante, y aunque éste no lo nota, una mueca hilarante se le dibuja en la boca.

"Rin"

Habla con la vista fija en la cara redonda, rosada y dormilona de su hijo, mirando como su pecho se ensancha cada vez que respira.

"¿Huh?"

Es un ataque veloz el que efectúa al lanzarse contra Matsuoka, tumbándolo hacia atrás, procurando caer a una distancia pertinente del hijo de ambos.

"¡Ngh!"

Aunque el movimiento es repentino y nada amable el que el pequeño no suelte a su madre es algo que todavía le parece increíble.

"_Nn, semikujira_*"

La comparación se le viene debido a la dependencia semejante al de esos mamíferos grandes.

"¡Haru!, ¡¿qué demo- ¡quítate!"

Sin mucha dificultad, y en parte debido a las posiciones como la situación misma, Haruka logra someter a Rin, dejándolo debajo moviéndose igual que un pez fuera del agua.

"Rin, cállate. Lo despertarás"

Apartando la mirada de su hijo se vuelve a su pareja que continua arrugando el entrecejo y ha cerrado los ojos en un intento por mitigar la ira que se le cierne de momento.

"Este idiota"

Entre las quejas los dientes puntiagudos se avistan y Haruka se pregunta qué pudo haber encontrado un carnívoro como Rin en él. Sin embargo sus cuestionamientos no siguen una línea calma debido a la insistente lucha de Matsuoka por sacárselo de encima.

"Quí-tate, vas aplastarlo"

Las manos de Rin contra su rostro son molestas igual que esa terquedad que no lo deja seguir el ritmo de las olas desbordadas dentro de la casa.

"Está lejos de nosotros, ¿ves?"

Apartándolas con el dorso de la propia, Haruka señala con un movimiento de cabeza al pequeño quien continúa durmiendo. Rin le secunda, mirando hacia él, y aunque le encuentra quieto, ajeno al alboroto que le rodea, no parece estar convencido del todo. Por ello suelta un suspiro largo, prolongado.

"No entiendes que... Me da igual que esté lejos o no, muévete"

La insistencia es tal que a Haruka no le queda de otra que someter a su querida y terca esposa empleando todo su peso en ella.

"Rin"

Por ello cuando lo llama con ternura, anhelo, justo al centro de ese oído desnudo, el estremecimiento de aquel cuerpo le satisface como el frescor del mar contra sus falanges.

"Quítate"

Matsuoka no le mira, tiene el rostro desviado, porque Haruka sabe que está avergonzado. El rubor extendiéndose hasta el hélix de sus orejas se lo cuenta alegrón.

"Quiero dormir contigo"

Y Nanase se rinde a ese abrazo que estruja firmemente a Matsuoka.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¡de ninguna manera!, no frente a Sakura"

Quiere reírse, en verdad quiere hacerlo pero solo hunde el rostro en la curvatura de ese cuello largo y esbelto. La madre de su hijo es tan ingenua.

"Rin"

"No"

"Solo quiero dormir contigo"

Porque Haruka solo quiere estar a su lado, con su hijo acompañándolos.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras"

"Aa"

Y remembrando las letras de esa canción, de las cuál desconoce el significado que esa voz les dio.

* * *

**N/A **Este texto es súper viejo, apenas lo terminé, y realmente ni le hice nada, quedó como lo dejé la última vez (hace 7 meses). Sé que el fandom llama al hijo de Haru y Rin: Sakura, so, allí está, también he visto a un tal Niji, pero preferí solo usar el primero. Niji me causa conflictos internos (NIJIMURAAA-SANNNNN). La canción es del ost de Nana.

*****Ballena franca austral, aquí Haruka está comparando la maternidad (pff) de Rin con ese cetáceo.


End file.
